story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Emmanuel (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'Morning:' "Good morning, player. Are you exercising daily? Oh, there I go acting like a chef again!" *'Afternoon:' "Good day to you, player. How is your work going these days?" *'Evening:' "Good evening, player.♫ Another hard day's work done?" *'Night:' "O, hello. How are you doing?" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "O, that looks delicious. What? Is it for me? Thank you! I love French Cruller!♥" *'Loved Gift:' "May I have it? Wow, thank you! I like that stuff.♥" *'Liked Gift:' "Thank you. This is a perfect gift. ♪" *'Neutral Gift:' "Oh, um, thank you." *'Disliked Gift:' "I do not care." *'Hated Gift:' "Honestly, I am not fond of this item." *'Horror Gift:' "Uhm, to be honest, I am allergic to Beef Bourguignon." *'Multiple Gifts:' "No! If you would like to give me something more than once, I'd much prefer next time." ' ' *'Black:' "You look cute today! I'm so proud! ♫" *'Purple:' "It is important to eat nutritious foods to replenish your strength!" *'Blue:' "Is your land plot prospering? Do not neglect to take care of your health as well." *'Yellow:' "I can't believe what's happening. My work is to help Roy-san. It's not right for make him happier." *'Gold:' "Tell me, player! Do you like this town? I hope you will stay here permanently." *'Orange:' "As I am still a cooking apprentice, I encounter many trials. Yet, to converse like this with you, player, is a source of joy to me." *'Light Green:' "You know, player... whenever we converse like this... I think how wonderful it would be if we were always together.♥" *'Green:' "Some people say that I have become more fresh. The only explanation I can think of is you, player. I suppose that when I'm with you, I naturally feel more kind.♫" *'Pink:' "Player, you haven't changed since we got married. You've always been cheerful, and I feel better whenever I see you.♥" *'Magenta:' "I suppose love is what draws me to you... Oh, never mind. Please forget just what I said." *'Red:' "Player, recently, I haven't been able to stop thinking about how lucky I am to have come to this town. I feel fortunate to have you as my wife. ♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "I'm going to do my work in spring!☆" *'Late Spring:' "Well... I don't know why, but... it feels good in spring. I go like... OK, it's show time!" *'Early Summer:' "I love summer although it's hot." *'Late Summer:' "No idea comes out under this heat!" *'Early Autumn:' "Let's do some work in autumn, shall we? ♫" *'Late Autumn:' "November is almost over, but... no big deal." *'Early Winter:' "It looks cold outside. The snow turns white when you breathe out, doesn't it?" *'Late Winter:' "The mountain is covered with snow by now." ' ' *'Sunny:' "Even for me, life had its gleams of sunshine.♥" *'Cloudy:' "Keep your face to the sky and you will never see the shadows." *'Rainy:' "I hate rain. It feels depressing. But I like when it pours." *'Snowy:' "It's cold outside, isn't it? I have a fireplace inthe back room so warm yourself." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Our wedding is approaching. You can relax and leave all preparations to me.♪" *'Expecting a Child:' "Hearing you pregnant makes me feel embarrased, but it's thanks to God that we are going to have a baby." *'After Baby's Birth:' "I can't believe it! I want to hold our child forever.☆" *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "Just thinking about Child makes me feel like I'm dancing on air!" *'Baby (Stages 4):' "I wonder what sorts of funny things Child thinks about me..." *'Baby (Stages 5):' "Seeing Child chasing his/her dreams gets me all fired up! ♥" *'When the child grows up:' "Child said my fashion sense is super avant-garde. Who knew?!" *'After breakup/divorce:' "Player... I hope I'm not mistaken, but I don't have any memories for you." *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations on engagement!♫ How can I encourage you?" *'Expecting a Child:' "I heard about the pregnancy! You are going to be a great parent. ♪" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on the birth of your baby! ☆" *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "Raising a child? How nice. They must love you very much.♪" *'Baby (Stages 4):' "Is your child a cute little boy/girl? Babies are so nice." *'Baby (Stages 5):' "You come to me to talk about your family? How nice." *'When the child grows up:' "I hope you are free to take Child on a walk!♫" *'After breakup/divorce:' "Every couple has the same five arguments in their lifetime, which is really just the one, over and over, until people die or divorce. What it is depends on who you are and what your parents did to you." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes Category:Sub pages